The Flash (TV Series)
Plot After a particle accelerator causes a freak storm, CSI Investigator Barry Allen is struck by lightning and falls into a coma. Months later he awakens with the power of super speed, granting him the ability to move through Central City like an unseen guardian angel. Though initially excited by his new found powers, Barry is shocked to discover he is not the only "meta-human" who was created in the wake of the accelerator explosion and not everyone is using their new powers for good. Barry partners with S.T.A.R. Labs and dedicates his life to protect the innocent. For now, only a few close friends and associates know that Barry is literally the fastest man alive, but it won't be long before the world learns what Barry Allen has become...The Flash. Synopsis *Coming Soon Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells Recurring Cast Members *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Malese Jow as Linda Park *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Al Sapienza as Detective Fred Chyre *Chad Rook as Clyde Mardon *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Amina Elkatib as Young Iris West *Robbie Amell as Firestorm *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Andy Mientus as Pied Piper *Paul Anthony as Chroma *William Sadler as Simon Stagg *Michasha Armstrong as Java *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Kelly Frye as Plastique *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Greg Finley as Girder *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Michael Smith as Multiplex *Michael Reventar as Blackout *Anthony Carrigan as The Mist *Robert Mann as Basil Nurblin *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge *Jesse Reid as Oswald Loomis *Bruce Harwood as Dexter Myles *Michael Karl Richards as Harvey Paulson *Micah Parker as Clay Parker *Lauren Denham as Stacy Conwell *TBA as Professor Zoom *TBA as Gorilla Grodd Seasons *Season One Notes *Grant Gustin First Appeared on The 2nd Season of Arrow as Barry Allen as a recurring character in Episodes #8: The Scientist and #9: Three Ghosts in The Shows Season 2 Two Part Mid Season Final. Then after that he was suppose to return for Episode #20 along with appearing as The Flash that would serve as a Backdoor Pilot Episode for a future new TV Series. In the end plans changed with The CW Network giving to go ahead for the creative to do a normal Pilot Episode for a possible new TV Series instead of the original planed Backdoor Pilot Episode. *Now that Episode #20 of Arrow Season 2 will not be a Backdoor Pilot Episode for a possible new Flash TV Series Episode #20 will instead just be a normally plan Episode of Arrow. However it's still undermined yet if Grant Gustin will appear again in Season 2 in Episode #20 as Barry Allen. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Flash (TV Series)/Gallery *The Flash: Season Zero (Volume 1) Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3107288/?ref_=nm_flmg_prd_1 *http://flashtvnews.com/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series) *http://screencapped.net/project/the-flash/ Category:The Flash (TV Series)